


100% Love Guaranteed

by junemoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i love doil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junemoon/pseuds/junemoon
Summary: Just some fluffy, cozy Doil <3
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 14





	100% Love Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a big soft spot for Doil. I love reading Doil fics but theres not that much :'( so I thought I would write one. I wrote this is in like 3 hours and I'm not a writer so there will be mistakes. Hope you like it tho!!

The rain pitter pattered lightly creating puddles in the dents on the pavement. It was fun for the kids who were ready for the rain in their raincoats and wellies but for the unfortunate souls who were not prepared on the other hand it was a different story. People always acted in funny ways trying to quickly figure out what they could use to protect themselves from the rain.

Doyoung looked up at the sky lost in thought for a moment. “Woah look at the rain” Taeil said, walking up behind Doyoung after leaving the restaurant. “Yeah it’s nice” Doyoung said absentmindedly looking at Taeil. ‘’Good thing I packed an umbrella’’ Taeil took out the umbrella from his bag and handed it to Doyoung to hold as he was taller.

Doyoung opened the umbrella and pulled Taeil towards him by the waist. Taeil let out a huff of surprise at the action. “Why are you surprised baby, I know you like it” Doyoung chuckled. “I was just expecting us to hold hands.”

“Well, we have both been so busy these last few weeks, I want you to be as close to me as possible now that I have you here.” Taeil felt his cheeks start to warm up but he put his arm around Doyoung’s waist.

Doyoung looked at him so deeply and in love but then the moment was gone, and then he grinned. Gosh it has been years but Doyoung still keeps him on his toes and surprised him like this.

So off they went walking with their one of their arms around each other waists sharing the warmth. In a few minutes they reached their front door. Doyoung handed the umbrella to Taeil and he shaked the umbrella while Doyoung took the key out and opened the door. They dried the bottom of their shoes on the door mat, took their shoes off and their outwear. Then both went to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes.

‘’Do you want hot chocolate? Doyoung asked walking to the kitchen. 

“Yeah that sounds good, should I put on The Uncanny Counter?”

“Oh yeah, a new episode came out today, okay let’s watch it.” Doyoung answered.

Taeil got the episode ready and pressed pause. After a few minutes of mindless chatter, Doyoung came to the sofa and passed Taeil his hot chocolate while putting his on the table in front of the sofa. As he sat down he pecked Taeil cheek quickly. Taeil turned towards him putting his mug down and then sat on Doyoung lap and tickled him. Then he kissed him all over his face. “You are so cute, Doyoung.”

Doyoung looked at him wickedly, smirking and then winked. ‘Nope don’t get any ideas, you know I’m tired today.” 

“I know baby, I just love teasing you look how red you are.’’ Doyoung said while rubbing Taeil arms. ‘’Plus’’ he said looking down and then straight at his boyfriend, “you are literally in my lap, you placed yourself in a position to be teased.’’ He smiled.

Taeil turned away from Doyoung still sitting in his lap but with his back now facing him. “Shush, lets watch the show, I’m starting it!” 

“Okay cutie, lets go.’’

After finishing off the hot chocolate, they paused the show and put the mugs in the kitchen sink to wash later. Since they were in the mood to be as close as possible to each other they decided the best position to sit on the sofa was to sit next to each other with Taeil at the end of the sofa as he loved been squished and then opening the reclining sofa so they could tangle their legs together.

They started the show again and intertwined their fingers together. While watching the show their legs stayed tangled but their arms and hands would always be moving either around the others waist or shoulder.

When the episode ended Doyoung laid on the sofa pulling Taeil down with him. He looked up at him with an earnest look. “You know I love you, Taeil” he whispered

“I know I love you, Doyoung” he whispered back.

Doyoung put his arm around Taeil neck and the squeezed him playfully. That is how it worked with them; a loving moment followed by childishness.

Taeil pulled up Doyoung into a sitting position, turned the tv off and then picked up Doyoung bridal style off the sofa. “Woah” Doyoung flailed his arms in surprised before circling them around his boyfriend neck.

“What are you doing?” Doyoung asked.

“Obviously taking you to bed, sweetheart.”

“Yeah but like this?!”

“Of course, I thought I should surprise you too, baby”

Taeil carried him to the bedroom and plopped him onto the bed. Then they both went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. 

After coming out the bathroom Doyoung sat on the bed and started towel drying his hair while Taeil made his job harder by continually kissing Doyoung not caring if the towel got in the way or if he got wet. He decided to give up and just kiss Taeil as that was the better option.

After a few minutes of pecks and slow kissing Taeil started towel drying Doyoung hair as it was still dripping everywhere. After his hair was dry, Doyoung got up to put the towel on the chair.

Doyoung joined Taeil in the bed and after a while they feel asleep, legs tangled together content.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3<3 <3  
> please do let me know what you think and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> hope you all are healthy, happy and safe.


End file.
